microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack
) |founder = Thomas J. Watson |foundation = Endicott, New York (1896, incorporated 1911) |location_city = Armonk, New York, U.S. |slogan = On Demand Business, in demand people |area_served = Worldwide |key_people = Samuel J. Palmisano (Chairman, President and CEO) Mark Loughridge (SVP and CFO) |industry = Computer hardware Computer software Consultant IT service management |products = See products listing |revenue = US$ 95.757 billion (2009) |operating_income = US$ 17.012 billion (2009) |net_income = US$ 13.425 billion (2009) |assets = US$ 109.023 billion (2009) |equity = US$ 22.637 billion (2009) |num_employees = 398,455 (2009) |subsid = ADSTAR FileNet ILOG Informix Iris Associates Lotus Software Rational Software Sequent Computer Systems Telelogic Tivoli Software List of mergers and acquisitions by IBM |homepage = IBM.com }} IBM Tivoli Storage Manager Fastback (TSM FastBack) is a storage software solution that provides a continuous data protection and recovery management platform for Windows servers and applications that run on Windows, such as Microsoft Exchange, Microsoft SQL, Lotus Domino, Oracle, DB2, and others. Product Details IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack Designed to provide a data protection and recovery solution for mission-critical applications, in the data center or remote branch offices, for enterprises and small businesses. TSM FastBack can eliminate traditional backup windows by continuously capturing data changes at the block level, with very minimal impact to the systems it helps protect. Its policy-based approach to data protection allows administrators to improve recovery service levels, specifically Recovery Point Objectives (RPO) and Recovery Time Objectives (RTO) based on the needs of the individual application or data type. TSM FastBack also provides a near instant restore capability that enables applications to be up and running within minutes after data recovery is initiated, while data recovery is performed in the background. IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack for Microsoft Exchange Extends TSM FastBack protection capabilities by allowing quick and easy restore of individual Exchange objects such as e-mail messages and attachments, contact lists, calendars, tasks, journal entries, entire folders, and so forth. TSM FastBack for Microsoft Exchange uses a standard Windows-style GUI to help search for, select and restore the needed objects. IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack for Bare Machine Recovery A solution for Windows that allows users to easily recover entire systems to a comparable server, to a new server with different hardware, or to a virtual machine (VMware or Microsoft Virtual Server). TSM FastBack for Bare Machine Recovery can also be used for server migration operations, and as a platform for business resilience for remote branch offices. IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack Center Combines the three TSM FastBack products into a single package. Features IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack *Continuous data protection software with near-instant recovery for critical Windows applications. *Data changes are captured at the block level at the time of being written to disk. This eliminates the need for scheduled backups that take applications off-line for a period of time (the “backup window”). *Schedule automated data transfers based on flexible, policy-based settings, helping administrators balance storage and bandwidth costs with data protection and retention requirements, on a per-application basis. *Enable data asset recovery from any Windows application, including Microsoft Exchange, Microsoft SQL Server, Oracle, IBM DB2 and SAP. *Make the most effective use of available bandwidth with strategies such as multi-threading, bundling of small files and industry-standard compression. *Operating systems supported: Windows Server 2003, Windows Server 2008 IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack for Microsoft Exchange *Recover Exchange data from backup copies of the Exchange database (EDB) managed by TSM FastBack or Tivoli Storage Manager for Mail; and recover non-corrupt objects from a corrupt Exchange Database. *Granular level recovery of any individual data object or group of objects, such as individual e-mail messages, contact lists, tasks, or calendar entries *Drag-and-drop recovery can minimize downtime *Recover objects that were previously considered unrecoverable—such as deleted e-mail messages, or address books lost due to synchronization errors *Restore objects directly to an Exchange Server or to send objects to a user-defined destination via SMTP *Works with Active Directory and Exchange Server security to help limit unauthorized access to backup and restore systems *Operating systems supported: Windows Server 2003 and Windows Server 2008 IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack for Bare Machine Recovery *Enables systems recovery following a disaster or catastrophic server failure *Provides the flexibility of recovering to comparable hardware, to dissimilar hardware or to a virtual machine using VMware or Microsoft Virtual Server *Helps protect remote or branch offices with a disaster recovery and business resiliency strategy that requires a minimum of standby hardware *Leverages TSM FastBack to provide near-instant access to applications and data while full recovery takes place in the background *Facilitates the migration of workloads to new hardware platforms, making it fast and easy to move workloads from old hardware or standalone servers to new hardware or blade servers *Enables organizations to perform bare machine recovery in a local office, in a data center or in a central recovery site *Operating systems supported: Windows Server 2003 and Windows Server 2008 IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack Center *Provide continuous and automatic data protection, enabling recovery from any point in time *Get applications and users back up and running within minutes following a data loss, while full data recovery is performed in the background *Provide complete bare machine recovery following a disaster or server failure, even to dissimilar hardware or to virtual machines *Recover Microsoft Exchange data within minutes—from individual e-mail messages to entire folders or databases *Operating systems supported: Windows Server 2003 and Windows Server 2008 See also *IBM *Tivoli Software *IBM Tivoli Storage Manager *IBM System Storage * External links *IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack homepage *IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack for Microsoft Exchange homepage *IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack for Bare Machine Recovery homepage *IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack Center homepage *IBM Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack Live Demo simple:FastBack Category:Storage software Tivoli Storage Manager FastBack Category:Backup software Category:Windows Server System